Robotboy X (episode)
Robotboy X '''is the ??? episode of the ??? season of ''Robotboy ''and a special episode. It revolves around Robotboy getting stuck in alternate universe (due to Protoboy dragging him into a a black hole when Robotboy threw him into one), where an alternate version of Robotman named Omicron rules the Bay Area, and must team up with his counterpart Robotboy X and Bjorn Ultimate to defeat him and get back home. Meanwhile, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Robotgirl, Robotbird, Megan, Claudio, Miumiu and Moshimo work on either a way to get into the alternate universe, or a machine that can get Robotboy back, due to normal humans not being as resistance to black holes as machines made out of strong material, but accidentally summon Robotgirl X, Robotbird X and Eric Turnbull from the dimension instead, so they need to find a way into the dimension fast so they can help the other heroes! Plot The episode begins with superactivated Robotboy and superactivated Protoboy fighting in space Appearances * Robotboy * Protoboy (antagonist) * Tommy Turnbull * Gus Turner * Lola Mbola * Robotgirl * Robotbird * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Megan Messina * Claudio Ramirez * Professor Chronos (mentioned) * Robotboy X (debut) * Bjorn Ultimate (debut) * Robotgirl X (debut) * Robotbird X (debut) * Eric Turnbull (debut) * Chuckles Turner (debut) * Lilla Mbola (debut) * Omicron (debut; antagonist) * Omicron's Army (debut; antagonist) Quotes * '''Omicron: '''Humans are weak. Machines are strong. And everyone should, and WILL, know that! * '''Protoboy: Protoboy not going anywhere without brother! Taking brother with me! * Megan: Uhm... I don't know, Claudio. This is more your thing than mine. And we have no followers. * Chuckles: '''Is that ''really ''me?! That G-Man dude really freaks me out. * '''Omicron: That robot-child is my key to accessing, another dimension... A penultimate step for me. And a penultimate step, for the multiverse... (Chuckles). * 'Omicron: '''I sense potential in you. Of the wasted kind that is unfortunately. Heres a thought. Think about how your creator would feel if they saw you now. Probably disappointment and sheer anger at your failure to become the greatest fighting robot, and instead becoming a benevolent coward who insults the Bjorn name... But it isn’t too late, you can still destroy Robotboy X. Make up for your mistakes. And you can for-fill Bjorn's wish of you being the greatest machine ever built! Except you can’t. I already beat you to the punchline! I AM, the greater fighting robot. So, here is your true destiny! To die by my hand! '''Bjorn Ultimate: '''He created me, alright... But he didn’t create. Who! I! AM! Trivia * The alternate dimension is based on ''Mega Man X. Though not everything is based on it. * This is the debut of Robotboy X, Bjorn Ultimate, Robotgirl X, Robotbird X, Eric Turnbull, Chuckles Turner, Lilla Mbola, Omicron and his army. * It is revealed that Megan has changed into a white turtleneck sweater since the events of Robotboy: Dawn of the Robot Clones. * Claudio and Megan refer to the events of Robotboy: Dawn of the Robot Clones. *This is the first episode to include real-life songs. *The montage at the end of the episode, the song "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds plays. Transcript Robotboy X (episode)/Transcript Category:Specials Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Fan Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Robotboy Category:Episodes focusing on Gus Category:Episodes focusing on Lola